Report 1106
Special Report #1106 Skillset: Aerochemantics Skill: Aurora Org: Aeromancers Status: Completed Mar 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: Aurora is a five power, delayed cast catalyst that gives damage and one cloudcoil to all enemies in range. The cloudcoil affliction does nothing on its own. It only contributes to the DysbaricPressure? insta kill in Aeromancy. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Increase to three cloudcoils. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Increase to two cloudcoils. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Change the aff to pierced limb, or any other aeromancy aff. Player Comments: ---writes: Adding more cloudcoils doesn't seem to really change the problem that it doesn't do anything for you. How much would this actually support Aeromancers, outside of having several aerochemancers stack this for a dysbaric gank? ---writes: It would change aurora to a support ability. If coordinated properly, it can help an Aeromancer get DysbaricPressure?. Remember that this insta can only be done by an Aeromancer in their own meld. Barring that, it will also help keep rebounding down. I feel that one cloudcoil is not enough to have any effect that justifies the power cost of a catalyst. ---writes: Solution 2 is okay, we can look into buffing it further after some time. ---writes: Solution 2 looks good to support Aeromancers better. ---writes: Honestly, I thought these new chemancy skillsets were supposed to be 1v1 focused. I don't understand why we are buffing their group abilities and how they stack with other mage, which are already inherently really, really good. Opposed on that premise. ---writes: I'm not sure why they would give us cloudcoil and timewarp if we were meant to be 1v1. ---writes: Same reason they gave a 1v1 guild group damage bombs and the ability to link with eachother and demesne users, I imagine. ---writes: I don't think this is really needed. It only takes 6 coils to kill, one per enemy is plenty. ---writes: There have been reports that this skill has been doing too much damage for a skill that requires no prep or afflictions. This might involve ThinkTank? though. Can you verify via testing with the skill alone and linked with a thinktank? That might need addressing if it's too high. ---writes: Not supported. While you may have elements of a support class, looking at the skill over all, you have plenty of ways to support your fellows currently. The skillset overall was intended to be 1v1 oriented (at least that's my understanding) and you all seem to have a ton of group combat skills, in particular damage inducing ones and any of your 'proc on being attacked'. Considering the damage/aff from this hits any enemy in range, you could do some major damage/afflicting with just two Chemantics users, setting up super quick dysbaric kills on multiple targets at once without really even trying. ---writes: The damage definitely needs a re-look on both this and quantum, since they are AoE? nukes which can be made ranged. ---writes: Solution #2 supported. ---writes: I'm really not certain the problem is the base damage. I think it's all the various damage buffs interacting oddly. My damage is nowhere near the problematic numbers you've been seeing from Morbo, who is basically maxed out on damage buffs. That's not to say the base damage might not need looking at. I'm not really good with the fiddly numbers part of balancing. I just want to make sure Morbo isn't used as the baseline, because then the rest of us would do no damage at all. ---writes: Morbo's damage is achievable by anyone, and his damage is problematic. It needs to be considered for certain. I don't see a need to buff this skill without addressing the damage and it's possible use (which seems to mitigate risk from the caster significantly) ---writes: It appears the Quantum report was deleted. I'm told it's because "Damage is being looked at in other reports." So I need to reiterate here that the damage absolutely -must- be reviewed for Aurora, Quantum, and ensure that there isn't anything strange going on with Cloudkill as well. You can't just say "Oh, it's only Morbo" because it's possible for anyone to get up the same things. ---writes: I will point out that Boulderblast / Hailstorm, warriors, and any number of other things have been balanced around what's achievable at the maximum end. ---writes: I will further say that I'm a little disappointed that the Quantum report was deleted -after- the finalization deadline (so that a new one cannot be created). There were comments on it discussing the damage and the issues therein as well, and now they are all gone. ---writes: I don't understand why was the Quantum report and the discussion that followed it was deleted. I'll reiterate what I said here earlier: Morbos damage is not to be excluded, but since it is achievable, to be balanced about. Nobody really balances int skills around 12 int people either, for a similar reason: what's possible needs to be considered, not the minimum or norm. All of these three nukes are completely broken, doing 80-90% of max health, out of the room, and failing to show the names of casters. ---writes: The quantum report was deleted because the problem it was trying to address was not actually a problem. I thought it only did minor timewarp, one focus mind's worth, but apparently my initial testing was wrong. It does moderate timewarp, three focus mind's worth. I copied all the comments to my own notes before I deleted it, and all envoys available at the time said it would fine to delete.